


Statue Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU probably...</p><p>Myka misses Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue Of You

Myka stands, staring at the bronzer. Her hands itch to unlock it, to rescue Helena and yet she knows she can’t. Her hands tremble at her side before she reaches, her hand light on the door, pressed there, aching to unlock it still. 

“Why did you have to go…”

The words are murmured and yet, as she stands, staring at the bronze, missing Helena, she takes comfort in the fact she is close. Bronzed eyes and skin and hair do nothing for Helena and yet… Myka is happy enough to look at her, the woman turned statue. 

It is not enough, it never will be, but she is close. 

She doesn’t know when the tears start and she hates herself for crying. She should let go… somehow. 

She can’t let go.


End file.
